: : TRISTE HISTORIA DE AMOR : : :
by Bluemoonblue
Summary: La muerte de su gran amor lo hizo cometer una locura, pero, ¿acaso nosotros los vivos sufrimos más que los muertos? ¿Acaso es tanto nuestro dolor que parece que escuchamos? HISTORIA ALTERNA AL ESTILO EDGAR ALLAN POE, GRACIAS POR LEER, REGALO ADELANTADO DE LA NOCHE DE BRUJAS.


**Datos del fic**

**textos en negrita":**notas y agradecimientos

"**° Titulo: Triste historia de amor**

**Autor:**Ana Lilian Panti (osea BLUEMONNBLUE)

**Genero:**Tragedia, Suspenso, Drama

**Pareja:** TerryXCandy...

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Pues espero ke super-mega-bien, aquí les dejo locurilla mía… les aclaro que es del tema trágico y algo tétrico, si les gusta el genero, adelante Dedico esta historia a todas las chicas que me dejan coment de mis fics pasados, pero muy especialmente dedico esto a dos chicas, Una es una hermosa amiga que a pesar de tener poquito tiempo de conocerla ya la quiero mucho y hace poco me presto su idea para hacer un adaptafic de su historia 11 de marzo… QUERIDA**_**BLUEPHOENIX669**_**una excelente escritora ke me tiene maravillada con sus fic que amo de**_**memorias de una ensangrentada hoja de otoño**_**y que sé que es fan de fics del genero trágico, te quiero nena hermosa te lo dedico a ti, espero ke te guste…**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos espero y sea de su agrado, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, y por favor no me maten!**

* * *

_**NO EXISTE FUENTE DONDE CALMAR MI LAMENTO, NI PERSONA QUE COMPRENDA MI SUFRIMIENTO, PORQUE SI LO HICIERAS SABRÍAS QUE SIN TI ESTOY MURIENDO. (ANÓNIMO)**_

* * *

**U**na gota de sangre cayó sobre la nieve reflejando el dolor de la pérdida, como una estrella perdida en el amanecer. El líquido rojo no tardó en quedar impreso en la superficie congelada, manchando su dulzura e impregnando de dolor su bella inocencia. Terruce no se percató de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo el labio hasta que un fino hilo de sangre corrió por su barbilla, el dolor físico ya no le importaba pues no le provocaba ni la mitad de sufrimiento que la herida que desgarraba su corazón. La sangre que salía de su labio como de una fuente era cada vez más abundosa y el color de sus manos posadas sobre la nieve había pasado del rojo al morado. Más era el dolor de su alma el que le hacía retorcerse sobre la nieve a horas tan intempestivas de la noche.

El cementerio estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por el llanto y las lamentaciones del vivo. Todos los allí enterrados se habían consumido hacía mucho tiempo, todos los muertos yacían en sus tumbas con los huesos roídos por los gusanos y las ropas fúnebres agujereadas. Algunos de ellos habían tenido una vida feliz mientras que otros se habían retorcido tanto en vida como en la muerte, algunos habían muerto en sus lechos rodeados de aquellos que los amaban, otros sin embargo lo habían hecho a dos metros bajo tierra entre incesantes gritos de desesperación… Lo que estaba claro era que ahora todos y cada uno de ellos descansaba en paz y en compañía. Sin embargo los vivos no descansaban con la misma facilidad.

Cuando la muerte nos cierra los ojos, no nos importa los llantos de aquellos a los que amamos, no nos molesta el pequeño espacio de madera al que nos confinan, ni siquiera nos despiertan los insectos agujereando nuestra carne… La muerte es el más profundo de los sueños, cae sobre nosotros como un hechizo y no nos abandona jamás, obligándonos a yacer olvidados para siempre. Cuando el nombre grabado en la roca desaparece los muertos lo hacen con él, pues ¿Quién recuerda a los muertos? Terruce Greum Grandchester, que en sus años dorados se proclamo como el mejor actor en las tablas de Broadway, solo él lo hacía, la recordaba, la añoraba y aún la amaba. El dolor de su perdida no lo abandonaba. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su rostro, cada vez que reinaba el silencio creía escuchar su voz… Pero ella había sucumbido a la muerte.

* * *

Después de llegar de una función de teatro en donde presentaba una de sus mas memorables éxitos: Hamlet, donde su esposa lo esperaba con el mismo ímpetu que se espera al amor de su vida, una hermosa noche de otoño, como acostumbraban después de cenar, pasear por los alrededores de Central Park, caminaba y reían y de vez en cuando se detenían para abrazarse, besarse y decirse de mil maneras lo mucho que se amaban... Pero como todo amor hermoso y puro que ellos se tenían... Había gente que les envidiaba, incluso los odiaban por la enorme felicidad que irradiaba la pareja...

Siendo un pariente de ella, al no soportar su desprecio los observó durante cierto tiempo, siguiéndolos cada noche que salían a su caminata por el parque central... Los interceptó, el castaño sabía como lidiar con él, no si en vano era hijo de un noble ingles y los miembros de su seguridad privada le habían enseñado unos que otros trucos para defenderse de maleandros y pandilleros... Los maldijo una y mil veces de que nunca serían felices, el castaño se abalanzó sobre él, ante la mirada de espanto de su joven esposa... forcejearon, Neil ya no era el mismo joven debilucho en sus años de adolescencia, eso Terry se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando el joven Grandchester creía tenerlo sometido; de un solo movimiento, Neil se zafó de su agarre y sin poder ver hacia donde dirigía su arma, disparo... Dando en uno de los órganos vitales de su prima, el ingles grito el nombre de su esposa, Candy lo miraba con lágrimas en sus verdes esmeraldas, su mano derecha fue a dar a la altura de su pecho y al verse que se manchaba de sangre no pudo más y cayó, Neil salió huyendo cobardemente perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, pudo haber sido alcanzado por el ingles, pero este optó por ir al lado de su pecosa...

La abrazó diciéndole que se aferrara a la vida, que ella era muy fuerte, que no lo dejara, pero la joven ya no sentía dolor. Le habló diciéndole que lo amaba, que fuera fuerte y que a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos habían sido lo mas maravillosos de su vida, con su mano ensangrentada tocó la mejilla del joven, se acurrucó en su pecho, quería sentir y escuchar por ultima vez el latir de su corazón. Y con un TE AMO yació su cuerpo frío en los brazos de su amado, Terry lloró, grito el nombre de su pecosa y en su funeral fue lo mismo, se dijo que pasó toda la noche junto a la tumba de la ojiverde conservando la esperanza de que todo eso fuera un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría y ella volvería a vivir y serían felices para siempre. Pero eso no ocurre en la vida real, en éste mundo solo hay dolor, tristeza y desesperanza, y Terry lo sabía, desde que ella no estaba ya no llenaba sus días con su perfume de rosas, había olvidado comer, dormir, vivir…

La piel pálida del muchacho hacía juego con el color blanquecino de la nieve y contrastaba a la perfección con sus ropas negras y raídas. Sus hermosos ojos en color zafiro ya no brillaban como cuando ella los veía. En las últimas semanas había empeorado tanto que a través de la blanquecina piel casi se podían adivinar los huesos que descansaban debajo. Cada día que pasaba presentaba un aspecto mas demacrado, las ojeras que habitaban su rostro eran ya tan pronunciadas que cualquiera hubiese dicho que se trataba de un cadáver. Y eso era lo que él ansiaba con toda su alma: acompañar a su amada a la eternidad, yacer junto a ella, no volver a derramar lágrimas nunca más.

Su cuerpo no era lo único que presentaba un aspecto deplorable, su mente también había enfermado. Al principio el dolor lo había desgarrado por completo, haciendo que su corazón desangrara su mente, pero con el paso de los días había ido empeorando.

Ahora se pasaba horas enteras gritando lamentaciones en un rincón mientras las lágrimas drenaban su inundada razón, susurraba incoherencias a las cerraduras o se tendía sobre la tumba de Candy y lloraba y gritaba durante horas.

* * *

El vaho escapaba de su boca junto con indecibles lamentaciones y sin embargo la pena no lo abandonaba. Su labio ya había dejado de sangrar pero sus labios amoratados aún susurraban el nombre de ella.

Entonces la luna reflejó su plateada luz sobre la piedra de ella y la mente enferma del chico tuvo una revelación. Con el rostro apretado contra la nieve que cubría su tumba, creyó escuchar la voz de ella llamándole: había perdido el juicio. Y como los locos no atienden a la razón, aquella alucinación había acabado por consumir por completo su mente y el chico hizo lo que ella le había pedido, acudir a ella. Con los frágiles dedos casi congelados comenzó a escarbar en la tumba de su amada. Al llegar a la dura tierra pronto se le quebraron las uñas con el sonido del hielo al resquebrajarse. La sangre salía a borbotones de las heridas de sus manos pero a él no le importaba, al fin y al cabo ella lo había llamado. Al fin volverían a encontrarse. Él escuchaba su voz mientras destrozaba sus huesos, sonreía mientras escarbaba. Como un loco siguió hurgando en la tierra baldía…

Casi había pasado la noche cuando finalmente logró abrir el ataúd de su amada pecosa, como él la llamaba. Con muchísimo cuidado la sacó de su lecho de gusanos y la posó sobre la nieve. Con suma delicadeza besó sus labios descompuestos y con cariño acarició sus cabellos llenos de larvas. Sí, realmente era tan bella como él la recordaba, a pesar de que su piel antaño pálida y sensual había adquirido un color verde y que sus párpados se habían hundido en las cuencas seguía siendo bella.  
Entonces con toda la ternura del mundo se tumbó junto a ella en la nieve y abrazándola se quedó dormido, soñando sueños de nubes y caramelos de amor. El amanecer ya despuntaba en el cielo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente dos cadáveres fueron encontrados fuera de un agujero en el cementerio de Nueva York. Uno de ellos, una mujer en avanzado estado de descomposición, el otro un hombre joven congelado, de cabellos castaños que le llegaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros, los dedos rotos y despellejados, sin uñas y una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Al fin descansaban juntos, paseando por la tierra de los sueños, la tierra de los muertos.

* * *

**: : : FIN : : :**

* * *

**Bueno cuídense mucho y como siempre les hago esta pregunta ¿me merezco un review? Besos y abrazos a todas.. ke Diosito me las bendiga siempre…. REGALO ADELANTADO DE LA NOCHE DE BRUJAS...**

**Byeee byeee….**


End file.
